User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Tales of a summoner: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 The story starts here.... in the back alleys of Imperial Capital Randall... (more specifically, the back alleys of the rich sector of Imperial Capital Randall...) "Hmmm.... what do we have here?" I said to myself as I looked through the pile of old machine parts behind the mechanics shop. I looked at each of the parts carefully, making sure everything was in good condition. I grabbed the parts I found to be in good condition and put them in my knapsack. (It's like a backpack with no zippers... cause this is a brave frontier fan fiction. There are no zippers in brave frontier....) "These could sell for maybe 100, 120 Zel!" I said to myself, excited. I smiled to myself as I walked over to the "market." The market was pretty much the no-questions asked, buy-it-or-sell-it type place. I was a regular there. I always got a loaf of bread every Monday and Thursday from the baker, sold my goods on Sunday and Wednesday, looked through the assortment of daggers on Saturday, and buy books about the summoners on Tuesdays. I pretty much had a good routine going. With these machine parts, I might finally be able to get one of those special swords they have there. I've been saving up, and that sword that I always wanted, the one with the yellow stripe down the middle, the one with the supposedly "un-scratchable" and indestructible metal infused in it, May finally be mine! It'll cost me a thousand Zel, so it'd better be worth it. I walked down the alley, toward the market, whistling a tune. As I walked, I almost tripped over a pile of books. Of course, I stooped down to see what was there. One of the books was handwritten, and in great condition, so I put it in my knapsack and kept going. After several minutes of walking, I got to the market. I stopped whistling and immediately headed over to the weapons shop. The blacksmith, and the owner of the shop, whom I call uncle Joey, was there as always, polishing his hammer. "Hey boy!" He said in a loud, but, as always, a happy tone of voice. "Hiya uncle Joey!" I answered, as always. "So, what're'ya going to try to get today?" He asked. "That sword please." I answered, pointing towards the sword. "Ahh! That one! She's a beauty, ain't she?" He asked, in a more triumphant matter. "Thats me best sword! So, what do you actually want, boy?" He said. "How much is the sword? I asked, already knowing the answer. "1000 Zel." He answered. I pulled out all of my coins from my knapsack, and all of the machine parts. "Will this do as payment?" I asked him. "Hmmmm...." he answered as he counted the coins. "Yep, me boy, this'll be enough." He answered. "Here." He handed me the sword and a sheath. "Now remember, in the city, unless you're being robbed or attacked, never unsheath a sword in public." He told me. I thanked him and walked away. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts